


Demon Shenanigans

by glowtombs



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowtombs/pseuds/glowtombs
Summary: Eira gets dared to summon a demon because she's failing chem.





	Demon Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! chpt one is short but its just the intro. there's more coming!

She couldn't believe she was doing this, couldn't believe she had let one of her friends (Junie, the girl she sat next to in math and everyone swore was a fairy or something.) convince her into ‘summoning a demon’ when she brought up she was failing chem. (“It's not like anything will happen! And you have a whole bunch of animal blood, you aren't even gonna hurt yourself.” “If it'll make you shut up I'll do it.”) She had painted a pentagram in her shower (she wasn't going to stain her floors with blood after all.) and attempted setting out candles. She didn't know what she was doing, had pretty much looked it up on the internet like the idiot she was. 

She blanches at her phone, making a noise that comes out as a whine. "Shit." She has to read a satanic chant out loud, she knew she was gonna have to do this but.. she doesn't like steering into this territory, fucking Christian parents. She doesn't know how to pronounce this either, looks like latin (of course its latin, its always latin for demons.) so of course she looks it up and gets a pronunciation from the internet. She clears her throat. It's just one sentence, let's do this.

"Veni, omnipotens aeterne diabolus."

The pentagram sparked, smoke coming out from the edges and flying into the air.

Eira coughed, stumbling back and tripping over the jar of blood. She lands on the floor, coughing into her hand and panicking. The smoke clears and-- oh dear god the demon's a beautiful woman.


End file.
